


Turquoise Madness

by MrsLadyNight



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drama & Romance, Happy Ending, M/M, Non-Chronological, Points of View
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 19:11:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLadyNight/pseuds/MrsLadyNight
Summary: Sometimes even when it’s raining cats and dogs you can meet your love ... But, will Otabek Altyn be able to keep it ?!





	Turquoise Madness

** I devote this work to _Ambery, who just likes the rain!!!_**

_Isn't there so much in the world blue_

_Aquamarine, butterflies and birds,_

_Flowers, sapphires, turquoise looks,_

_Faces, illuminated with Heavenly gaze?_

_So much mystery in the world remains _

_When the Creator turns off the storm,_

_Just blue because of the whim of a random_

_Takes desire into turquoise… (1) _

** POV Otabek Altyn **

The mood in the morning is the worst. Maybe because I was sleeping badly at night: it was rattling outside, sparkling (Thor (2) and Perun (3) were having fun), there was downpour, knocking on glass, on window sills, on the roof, as if asking for a visit.

I got up on an alarm clock, my head was not mine. And only I decided that coffee was the best thing in the world, it turned out that the coffee maker had broken. I had to be content with a soluble substitute of natural coffee beans.

Then I plodded into the bath. An overgrown, wrinkled face of an average statistical Neanderthal looked at me from the mirror. I splashed some water on my face, thought a bit, and decided that with a daily stubble I looked like Banderas.

\- No, I won’t shave today, just brush my teeth. - I informed myself.

Either I wanted it or not, but I had to go to work. I put on my crumpled jeans and the same shirt (as in that joke when everything was made from the same material), grabbed a pouch and jumping above two steps ran to the car which was at the entrance of my house. Well, it did not disappoint me and, started up immediately. I drove!

During rush hours, everyone was in a hurry. It’s summer. It’s a vacation season. A lot of cars were rather crawling than riding. And then ... it started to rain again. Enormous! All streets instantly bristled with colorful umbrellas. People, like ghosts, put on long cloaks with hoods. Thunder struck deafeningly. Somewhere cars yelled in every way (the alarm was turned on). In the puddles, air bubbles began to play into leapfrog (it meant prolonged rain).

The glass began to be filled so that the wipers could no longer cope. I stopped in front of the university building - to wait for the rain presentation being lessened even a little. And suddenly…

A guy appeared as a magical elf at the university door: without an umbrella, without a cloak, in a white shirt, and in white crossovers, in dazzling turquoise jeans, with a backpack of the same color behind his shoulders, ripe wheat-colored hair (like Esenin's one) gathered in low, once fluffy, and now wet and therefore lying like a wet horse crest tail on his neck and back. That guy was slender, handsome, beautiful.

“A student or a young teacher,” - I thought for some reason.

The stranger stopped on the porch, extended his hands to rain. It seemed to me that threads of rain stuck to his palms and reached for the guy, as if alive. (That’s what happened if you didn’t drink some natural coffee in the morning!) The guy looked at his wet hands with interest, smiled at something and stepped under rain.

I hurriedly lowered the window of the car and asked: “Shall I give you a ride? It’s pouring cats and dogs! ”

He looked back and smiled at me (as if lightning had struck somewhere, and deafening smell of ozone appeared), and I drowned in huge turquoise bottomless eyes. The guy replied:

“No thanks, I like rain, and it likes me. I just have to run to the trolley bus! ”

He hastily walked quickly to a stop, completely oblivious to violence of the storm. Among the wet and at once somehow grayed-out city, his turquoise outfit and eyes seemed to me a bright fragment of something mysterious and important. I thought that if that puzzle was solved then, something very significant would enter my life.

But it was pouring nastily, the puzzle was not solved. My turquoise madness disappeared in the open door of the trolley. My heart immediately turned black.

\- Fool! - I said to Banderas’s reflection in the glass. - It was necessary to jump out of the car, ask for a phone, or maybe insist that at least wait for stopping raining in my car.

The mood was finally, irrevocably spoiled. I slowly started off and went to work. For some reason, brightly turquoise drops and jets of rain hovered before the eyes of an unfulfilled dream.

_ ... And in those eyes that are more closer,_

_That drank my soul to the bottom! -_

_Favorite turquoise color_

_Depth of the look hides...(2) _

_***_

_ ... What fidelity - all the time!_

_Only Eternity will keep a secret._

_And the sky will spill on me_

_Favorite turquoise color ...(3)_

_... Paint me in turquoise,_

_In the scents of lemon mint,_

_Modestly hiding your heart in violets ..._

_Paint me in turquoise...(4) _

For some reason, before my eyes, and especially at night, an unfulfilled dream, brightly turquoise drops and streams of rain hovered.

At work, they offered me to go on sick leave, or on vacation, or at least take a few days at my own expense. I either messed up terribly in customizable and written programs (I worked as a programmer in a very cool semi-secret company), or sat staring stupidly at the wall, or poured coffee in tons to keep me awake. If they asked me whether I was dreaming at all during the last month, I honestly answered that “yes”, without specifying that dreams were haunting me: either someone’s memories, or fragments of my thoughts, whether I was just slowly and surely losing my mind because of unrequited love.

***

Well. Well.

Having arrived without any more adventures to the office, I opened the Coral Draw program (instead of doing my current job) and drew a portrait of a stranger, then printed it in A3 format on a color printer (already in duplicate) and hung up: one - above the table at work, the other - above the bed at home. I looked at it, admired and slowly, imperceptibly fell in love with that boy, like an idiot.

***

The portrait looks at me when I wake up and go to bed, when I work and drink coffee, when I think and dream. When no one sees or hears, I even talk to him. In a word, the roof drove off whistling...

And someone continues to flood the city, burns and frightens us with lightning and thunder, as if we live in the tropics, and the season of rains has begun there. People have put on rubber boots, raincoats and covered under umbrellas. Storm rains are clogged, and the streets have turned into full-flowing rivers, along which a variety of transport spreads out in different directions. The weather forecast is not comforting: so far nothing will change. Soak and swim!

***

But most of all, dreams have made me crazy ...

_ ... A slender girl in a long turquoise dress is gracefully dancing on the edge of a cliff. Everything is covered with heavy black and gray clouds, and only that patch where she’s dancing is lit by the sun._

_And then either she has miscalculated the distance to the cliff, or the gust of the wind suddenly became strong, but she is swept off the platform, and now she is falling, like a butterfly that has lost its ability to fly, she is falling down, there, where she is eagerly being awaited by bristling sharp teeth of huge stones. But today they won’t be able to see the booty!_

_Suddenly, a boy appears from one of the largest clouds with streams of rain, he is a little older than a girl. He grabs her in his arms and lifts her to the rock. The teenagers are looking at each other without noticing anything and without breaking their hands ... _

Having woken up after that dream, I had been looking at the stranger’s portrait for a long time. Like two drops of water, he looked like a girl and a guy. Who were they to him? Relatives, parents? And then I recalled the phrase having been said by the young man with a smile: “The rain likes me.“

During four days I did not dream anything, and then ... again ...

_... A beautiful girl and a guy stealthily from all met at that site. And then it rained all over the world, except their secret tiny patch, which was bathed in the sun. There they kissed each other for the first time, and made love ... There the girl came already deeply pregnant. The lovers then swore and scattered in different directions: she- to the nearby village, he - into the clouds, and the whole nature freaked out: lightnings were striking without ceasing, and thunder was screaming deafeningly without stopping, like a man who had gone mad with pain. Two days later young people converged again and loved each other ..._

_... And one day a girl came with a tiny little boy in her arms. Her husband (well, of course, a secret one) was happy but for some reason sad. He kissed the child and began crying. They again argued and quarreled, but, finally, apparently, they came to some kind of decision, and both descended into the village to the most extreme house, or rather, to its garden. There were cabbage beds. And from the excess of moisture, the heads of cabbage were huge, but multi-colored: purple, and light green, and emerald, and already cracked. Between the two largest heads of cabbage, the couple left the boy (the diapers were disheveled by the wind, and the sex of the child was visible). A young woman cried, her husband consoled her, and then they both returned to the cliff and disappeared in a huge violet-crimson cloud..._

_(Here, verily, after that you would believe that children were found in cabbage!)_

_... Years passed (as I realized, even in a dream), and soon my stranger was dancing on a rock, washed by shower, in which, if you looked closely, you could see the faces of his father and mother; the latter constantly corrected with her hands-jets her son’s movements._

_When the dance ended, the young man ran from all legs to the village, where an elderly man was waiting for him at the porch and, gently patting his wheat hair, pushed him to the open door of the house ... _

***

That whole story of someone’s love and separation was not dreamed during one night, but it had been continuing for a month. So my stranger appeared the son of Rain and an earthly woman. Well, like in the legend about Zeus, who turned into golden rain, to get into the dungeon to Danae (5). And what should I do with that awareness after all those dreams?

Stop! That guy must be either a dance teacher or a student of the choreography department, I thought then ... So, I should go to the administration of the university and ask directly, what the name of a handsome man with ripe wheat-colored hair and turquoise eyes was.

Yeah! How come!!! The special machine at the entrance, that is, the carriage is waiting for me! They are looking forward to seeing you in the lunatic asylum, Otabek Altyn!

***

_ ... And brighter between the waves,_

_In the spray of fiery living_

_In the overflows of blue_

_Golden sparkles flame_

_And higher above the wave_

_Deep joyful, different_

_Turquoise penetrates and melts... (6) _

Without hearing the arguments that my brain advanced, I listened to the feelings and fluttering of my heart in love and went first in the university administration and then in its personnel department. At first they looked at me as if I were crazy (as I expected), since I did not know the boy’s name or surname, but then it occurred in the personnel department that one girl recalled him. He appeared a famous dancer who taught in the university several times. But he refused to take out on an ongoing basis, and the administration agreed that he would be invited to open classes, seminars and final exams. But there's the strange thing: every time, as expected, an urgent trodic agreement was concluded with a guy, but as soon as the action ended, something happened with the paper on which that agreement was printed (either it got wet, or someone tossed tea or coffee on it; in a word, it disappeared). And so it repeated all the time. So it was not possible to see the name, surname, address or phone, and no one remembered those data for memory.

I thanked the girl, apologized for the anxiety and went home, looking around. The fact was that because of bad horseradish and, accordingly, chronic lack of sleep, it seemed to me that someone was watching me.

I was walking down the street under an umbrella, and behind my back someone was clearly spanking in puddles so much that the spray was flying to my boots and trousers. And when I sharply turned around, trying to do it under a lantern or opposite a lighted shop window, behind me it was empty, only there was a wall of gray-silver rain with glimpses of turquoise reflections. But that was probably from neon lights.

***

And today the same thing happened again.

The car didn’t start up in the morning: it’s been either damp or frozen. And I had to run to a trolley bus, stand in a crowd of wet evil sleepy people. Then I got scolded by the authorities for not meeting deadlines with the delivery of a new program. I had to stay after the end of the working day in the office and finish everything. I had no strength left to eat and drink at all, it’s good that I crawled into the toilet and washed myself a little. Well, what could I say, the crap was bad. It was no longer Banderas who was reflecting in the mirror, but a vampire who had not been drinking blood for ten months. I should go on the way back to the pharmacy and buy some sleeping pills. They said that after taking such medications I would sleep like a baby without dreams at all.

But, having left the office, I naturally forgot about the pharmacy and barely reached the house. I was tired. I was soaking wet. I had a cold. I wanted to take a hot bath, drink some cognac and, wrapped in a fluffy warm blanket, bitterly mourned my lonely restless life.

Having entered the apartment, I realized in the hallway that the house was terribly cold and damp. Had I forgotten to close the window? So, stop, I didn’t open it. I was not an idiot to open windows in such weather. Then…

Without even taking off my shoes, as I was in my jacket soaked wet through, I flew into the living room. The huge window was wide open, torrential streams were flowing into the room, and on my windowsill there was my loss, an unfamiliar guy with the hair the color of a ripe Russian field and the eyes of a boundless turquoise sky.

\- Well, hello, Otabek! Do you like rain so much that you've decided to flood the whole city?

\- Hello! I… what… You… how…

\- You are constantly thinking of me. Mom and Dad feel and see it, they are nervous and shower your city with rain. Do you really like me so much that you've decided to arrange the second global flood?

\- I ... I did not have time to stop you then ... I ... wanted to ask ... to get acquainted. I ... You ... In short, I’ve fallen in love with you. Here.

\- I’ve got what you mean. Okay, go to the bathtub and warm yourself, and I'll make you dinner and some hot mulled wine, and then we'll talk. Good?!

\- Only ... only you won’t leave anymore ... please ...

\- Persuaded! Go already, get warm, otherwise you'll get sick.

***

Three years have passed since Yura Plisetsky (that is the name of the son of Rains) lives with me. He is a famous dancer and often tours not only in Russia, but also abroad. I go with him as his manager (almost immediately after our memorable meeting face to face I quit my uninteresting and tedious job, so as not to be separated from him anymore).

We got a cat. Yura called him Potya. The cat warms and reassures me when Plisetsky comes to see his parents and swim in the rain jets. Then he opens the window wide and directly from the windowsill dives into the downpour, dissolves in it, disappearing into the silver-turquoise wet wall. I patiently wait for his return, I am cold and wet, but I do not close the window. The only good news is that he does not often allow himself such tricks ...

_... And you look at the window at night,_

_And at night it’s so dark outside the window ..._

_... you remember how all this was ..._

_... the window is open ... (7) _

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Robert Lee Frost “Fragments of the Blue”  
2\. In Scandinavian mythology the god of thunder and storm  
3\. In Slavic mythology the god of thunder  
4\. Irina Titarenko “Favorite Turquoise Color” (excerpt)  
5\. Veronika Tkacheva "Draw ..." (excerpt)  
6\. Beautiful Danae was the daughter of the Argos king Acrisius and his wife Eurydice, as well as the mother of Perseus, the demigod. Danae was so beautiful that she was able to charm Zeus, the god of lightning, the ruler of Olympus, with her spectacular appearance, so much that he wanted a son from her. Father imprisoned Danae in a large copper dungeon, where an ordinary mortal could not get. Upon learning of the imprisonment of his beloved, Zeus entered her dungeon through a hole in the form of golden rain and, after some time, conceived a demigod son.  
7\. Ivan Bunin "It was a long time in the darkness of the night ..." (excerpt)  
8\. Alexander Markevich "Margarita» (excerpt)


End file.
